I Double Dog Dare You
by TwiGirl96
Summary: Ed, Edd and Eddy are in high school and love is in the air. During a simple game of Truth or Dare, Double D is double dog dared to act on something he's been wanting since their middle school days. Double D tries to keep his cool the best he can in the presence of his crush. Will it work out in his favor? Find out in "I Double Dog Dare You".


I Double Dog Dare You

TwiGirl96

I couldn't believe my ears. I felt like the world around me was fading. I was disconnected. Nothing currently existed other than me and the warm feeling that was attempting to suffocate me. Curse Eddy and his cruel, ruthless jokes. Though we had been friends since kindergarten, I never knew what to expect from Eddy. He was a prankster, a scammer even, constantly looking for a come up. Part of me knew it was an act though. He was simply trying to cover the loneliness he felt. He was trying to be seen; by his parents, by his brother, by those of us he longed to call friend.

Our afternoon started off just like any other. Ed, Eddy and I sat outside Eddy's house trying to entertain ourselves. Eddy was all out of ideas for pranks to pull on our fellow Cul-De-Sac patrons. I was relieved by this. Now that we were in high school, I felt it was much too cliché to continue such childish fits. We eventually decided on a game of truth or dare. I was having a great time, clinging to the security blanket that was truth, that was until Eddy asked one extremely personal question.

"Hey Double D, are you gay?" Eddy looked at me with a patient yet yearning look in his eyes. I tried to choke out words as a blush began consuming my face. Before I could answer him, he continued. "I've known you for years but I've never really seen you take interest in a girl. We were all fawning over Nazz when we were younger but…I don't know. I'm trying to make things work with Lee and even Lumpy here somehow scored Nazz."

"Eddy…" I sighed. I was trying to clear my head. I was searching for a proper way to explain how I felt. I cleared my throat many times without even attempting to talk. I looked back and forth between Ed and Eddy. They both looked on curiously. Finally, I spoke. "I'm not gay…not necessarily." They looked confused and I nodded before continuing. "I thought for a long time that I was obligated to like women. I tried to convince myself that women were the only true option but if I'm being honest with myself…they aren't. I've found myself questioning my sexuality all because of some never ending crush that began years ago. Technically you would call me bi but I feel it's more than that. Pansexual seems to be more accurate." I looked at my friends with concern and unease etched all other my face. I was immediately pulled in by Ed. His strong frame stiff against my meek build. As I looked up at the boy towering above me even as we sat I found some comfort. He still looked perplexed but his eyes still held acceptance. I gave a slight smile as my silent thank you to my old friend. I turned to Eddy as Ed released me. I was confused by the grin plastered on his devious face. I search his eyes for a clue into what he was thinking. His eyes began to suddenly sparkle with a contagious realization. I had said too much. I had neglected the fact that I had known Ed and Eddy for years and that they knew all the same people I had known all those years. Eddy had figured it out. He had, in a matter of moments pieced together who my forbidden love was. "Eddy!?" I pleaded. He ignored me, simply hushing me before continuing on with our game. I knew better than to think his intrusion into my personal life was over. So, one my next turn, I decided to stray from my normal strategy of truths only and take a dare for once. I was not ready for his to ask me to confirm what he already knew. As the word left my mouth, it happened.

A loud and boisterous laugh rang from Eddy. He stood up full of excitement and startled both myself and Ed. He smirked as he pointed direct at me, squishing my nose in the process. " I dare you to go ask out Kevin!" I could feel every ounce of breath within me leave my body.

"Eddy no!" I pleased helplessly. He shook his head and raised the stakes of his wager.

"I double dog dare you Double D!" Kevin was going to kill me, but there was no turning down a double dog dare without risking a dreaded triple dog dare. I felt Eddy pulling me, dragging my unresponsive body to the group of teens gather by Kevin's garage. I mentally scolded Eddy and myself, wishing the words would release from my body and become vocal. When we got to the front of the crowd Eddy tossed my body forward. I tripped over myself and the world around me seemed to slow. I was coming closer to connecting with the ground…until he caught me.

I gazed up only to meet the light green eyes of the one I held most dear. His muscular arms seemed to tighten around me. The air thickened as I drank him in. He was a little shorter than Ed but still quite taller than me. His broad shoulders were exemplary of all the sports he took part in. His scent filled my airways rendered me motionless. I knew I needed to try and stand up. I needed to get off him but something was different about seeing Kevin so close up. His normally cold features were melted away. Instead, he looked gentle…almost…caring? Loving? No, that couldn't be it. I watched as he quickly peeked at the crowd before us. It was then the coldness returned to him and his green orbs came to pierce my soul once more.

"How long do you expect me to hold you up Dork-a-rella?" he forced through gritted teeth. I winced at the cruel nickname but only for a moment. I stood and backed away sheepishly, Ed and Eddy now by my side. My eyes were glued to my shoes. An untied lace had been the culprit in my fall. I cursed it under my breath as Eddy proceeded to defend what honor I had left.

"Can it Shovel Chin! It was an accident. Didn't your Mom ever teach you how to talk to people?" He snapped.

"Whatever Dorky! What's the klutz doing over here anyway?" Kevin spat back as the crowd slowly disappeared. I winced once again at his comments, sighing to myself. Discomfort rocking me to the core.

"If you must know, he had something to ask you but since you're being a jerk I'll take him away." Eddy declared angrily. Ed began to lead me home but something in me screamed to voice itself. I whipped out of Ed's gentle hold and rushed to Kevin, invaded his personal space once more. My own cyan eyes peered up into his green ones. I held his gaze for what felt like eons. Tears began stinging my eyes as my mind ran wild with all the things I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know that his bullying hurt. I wanted him to know of the pain he cause me. Not just in being rude to my friends and I all these years, but also from me loving him beyond the jeering and teasing. I wanted to tell him that I could see him. Not Kevin, the Quarterback of Peach Creek High whom everyone is told adored. No, I could see Kevin, the gentle giant whom regardless of his defensiveness toward anyone who tried to get to close to him wanted to be loved.

I lost track of how long I had been staring at him, hurt and pleading. All I knew was that he hadn't moved or said anything. TO my knowledge, Ed and Eddy stood behind me just as paralyzed. Tears were now streaming my face and I wasn't really sure why. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head before glaring back at Kevin.

"We were playing truth or dare. I was asked a rather personal question. I answered it honestly and as a result, on my next turn I was dared to ask you something equally personal. I was ordered to ask you if you would be interested in accompanying me out sometime or more simply put, if you'd go on a date with me. I can't quite explain why but I felt we had grown beyond our childish middle school ways! I see now that I was wrong. So, forgive me but I am going to retire to my dwelling now. I need to help practice my pedal steel guitar before bed." I managed to say as I calmed myself down. I turned and began to walk away in the direction of my house. I stopped at the curb and looked back at Kevin. He stood there shocked at my words and clearly still processing what had transpired. "Don't worry Kevin, I don't need you to serve me the stinging blade of rejection. I already know you would never waste your time with Dork-a-rella." With those final words I walked swiftly to my house, never looking back.

Once inside, I locked the door and allowed my body to slide down it. I brought my knees to my chest and wept heavily. I could hear Ed and Eddy approach the door. I held my breath trying to become invisible to them. I didn't want to be bothered at the moment. I wanted only to wreath in my despair and melt into nothingness. I heard Eddy softly speaking from the other side of the door. He told Ed that they should let me be for awhile. I was grateful. When their footsteps were far off noises I arose and dragged myself to my room.

As was typically the case, I was home alone. Mother and Father were away on business in New York. Once upon a time they would leave me a plethora sticky notes of reminders and chores among 'I love you' notes. Nowadays they were leaving less and less. They decided at the beginning of high school that I needed to be out more, enjoying my youth and prepping for my future. With all of today's events I was glad to be alone with nothing to do. As I entered my bedroom I spotted my pedal steel guitar. I despised that thing more than I despised anything else in the world. I removed it from it's stand, placed it in it's box and locked it away in my closet before gathering clean pajamas and undergarments for my much needed shower.

I set the water to a steaming temper in an attempt to burn off the shame I felt. Why was it that I believed in Kevin so much? How could I still feel such an abundance of love for the evil boy through all his juvenile feats? I allowed myself to be immersed in the heat of the shower. The longer I stayed there, subconsciously scrubbing my flesh as if to wash away my sin, the dirtier I felt. Would I ever be clean again? Be free of the burdens I carried in the depths of my soul since my middle school years? Soon my skin began to prune. I peered at the small green clock mother had so diligently hung above the bathroom door. I had been drowning in my woes for more than an hour. As I forced my body into compliance and out of the tub, I found myself numb to my feelings. I dressed slowly and set to return to my fortress. To my disdain, loud heavy knocks distracted me from that goal. I went downstairs and opened my door to find Ed and Eddy. They looked just as pitiful as I felt, Ed face holding a tinge of anger whereas Eddy's held regret. I moved aside to allow them entry into my domain. They didn't sit, instead the told uneasy and painfully silent. Eventually, Ed turned to Eddy with a glare and sporting a malicious tone.

"Do it, NOW Eddy." He growled. I could tell from his tone that Ed blamed Eddy for my current situation. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face. Ed had always been quite protective of Eddy and I. He despised when Eddy was cruel and careless with my feelings or when I was uncharacteristically harsh with them. Eddy sighed and looked up at me. He had been crying too. His own shame craved into his features and on display for me now. I tried my best to give him an encouraging smile. Deep down, I knew Eddy meant no harm by his shenanigans.

"Double D…look…I'm real sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was so focused on trying to get a reaction that I was a bad friend to you. I didn't think about your feelings…or how much of a jerk Chin Strap can be." He mulled, shaking his head. "I let you down and I'm sorry." I gently hugged Eddy. It had taken him years to learn how to give a proper apology. I knew just how hard this was for him. He hugged me back for a moment before pulling away uncomfortable still.

"All is forgiven Eddy." I said before being hugged into a tight group hug by Ed. He still didn't quite know his own strength. They both sat down and I fetched us bowls of leftover chili and cornbread from the night before. As we ate, we conversed and watched some scary movie Ed had been quite excited to see. Horror movies were not my genre of choice by far but anything for Ed. Besides, this particular morning involved a space alien whom enjoyed abducting people and feeding on their brains. Due to my knowledge of no other known life in the universe, I was able to enjoy the movie myself. I laughed whole heartedly at the lack of scientific facts. As the night grew later, the boys readied themselves to head to their respective homes. It was raining a gentle rain that was slowly lulling me to sleep. They did the dishes for me before sending me upstairs and seeing themselves out.

I was only in my a matter of minutes before I heard a light tapping sound. I sat up slowly and listened carefully. When the some repeated I turned to my window. I waited a moment before getting out of bed and that was when I saw it. A pebble tapped the window. I walked over and looked down to the ground below. My heart fluttered at what I saw. There, being drenched by the rain was none other than Kevin. I opened my window and looked around. Everyone with common sense was indoors by now.

"Kevin this is absurd! Why…you'll catch a cold if you don't get indoors!" I called. He smirked up at me and I could feel my face go tomato red. I watched as he scaled the tree by my window and walked quickly across a thick branch to my windowsill. I backed away and in he came. His signature red cap was soaked. As were his jeans, green letterman jacket. I rushed and grabbed him a towel to dry off with and he took it. As he dried off he took the time to get a good look at my room. He didn't seem to be searching for anything particular but I still found myself a bit nervous. Internally I was at war. Part of me wanted to kick him out as he shouldn't be here nor did he deserve to be here. I wanted his judging eyes shielded of my sanctuary. The other part never wanted him to go.

"You know, I always kinda figured your room would be like this." He reflected as he finally turned those luminous green orbs back to me. My breath hitched slightly and when it released it came out as a shudder. This made Kevin smile, something I didn't see from him very often.

"What brings you to my abode at such a late hour? I asked softly. He looked both puzzled and mused.

"It's only 10pm Do-…Edd." He blushed. Even I was a bit taken aback by the use of my name. I started trying to figure out if I'd ever heard him say it before now. "I uh…" I began, bringing my focus back to him. "I came to apologize. I was a real jerk earlier." He kept his eyes fixed just off of me so I was presented in his peripheral only. There were only a few occasions where I had heard him apologize. Many of which being after fights Nazz broke up.

"Kevin…I accept your apology but…you didn't have to come all the way over here just to ask forgiveness." I explained while gently squeezing my arm to be sure I wasn't just dreaming. Kevin, who had taken to sitting on my bed looked up at me with a most serious look. I nearly choked as those green globes seemingly condemned me. Kevin stood and slowly approached me. He continued to me until the idea of personal space was an idea of the past. He stopped when he was toe-to-toe with me. I slowly brought my eyes up at gaze into his and realized just how close this actually was. His warm breath danced lightly on my ear and my own lips lie were millimeters from his exquisite jawline. "K-Kevin…" I choked out. He shushed me gently before speaking.

"I also wanted to give you a proper answer to your question…" Suddenly, my body was reacting to his closeness. My heartbeat racing and my palms sweating from the nerves I felt. I chill rocked through me as he pushed my black locks behind my ear before whispering into it in a most sultry tone. "If you'd still have it that is…" He cooed. I was rendered helpless to the sound. A soft whimper escaped me and I nodded my reply to him. I could feel his tongue brush my ear as he licked his lips to speak once more. "I'd be honored to escort you on any date you so choose. After all, I've only been waiting four years for the chance." He chuckled. I was babbled. Four years? That…That means Kevin's crush on me, if I could truly call it that, began with our journey into middle school as did mine! I was overjoyed!

"I…um…o-of course K-Kevin. That would be s-splendid..!" I fumbled as the red in my face deepened. Kevin simply chuckled again before making his way to the window. I watched him in awe and soon he turned to me once again.

"Great, then it's a Date." Without another word he jumped from the window. I waved by as he ran to his house, disappearing into the darkness and rain. As I climbed back into my bed I found I was unable to sleep. His words were ringing over and over in my head and I lost control of my joy.

"It's a Date!" I shouted between fits of giggles. I was going on a date with the boy of my dreams.


End file.
